The present invention relates to a utility knife and more particularly to a foldable utility knife in which the blade may be folded into the handle when the knife is not in use.
Utility knives have been used for a number of years. Some of the utility knives in use have blades that are mounted on a blade holder which is foldable within a handle when the knife is not in use. However, some of these utility knives have many movable parts which makes them difficult to use and expensive to manufacture. In addition, in some of these utility knives replacement of the blade is a complicated operation any may require special tools.